Masquerade
by Kneise
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi--The usual Mature only readers, consider this the Prequel to You Woke Me for this? Modern day AU not set in Naruto's world That first face to face meeting is so important,and theirs was no different! The usual disclaimer, I not own...


The usual, I own nothing but the images of Sasuke and Naruto I write! 3 Yaoi at it's best, forewarning!

His eyes met the masked figure across the crowded room; piercing eyes translucent windows into the tormented soul inside: captivating, haunting, possessing. He was drawn to the lithe figure who danced alone in a cloud of his own self absorption, did he know that all eyes were riveted to him as he moved in his own solitary slow dance? Did he understand his intense movements captivated everyone in the room? Casting a glance around the newly arrived figure saw how true this statement really was! Everyone had stopped dancing as the form in the corner had become the music incarnate. His dark brown hair—dyed?—or real he really couldn't know, but set in a spiky style and falling around the mask, an animal form; a tiger, black on white sculpted to fit the face beneath. Eyes haunted so deeply radiating from the mask; body swaying in time to the rhythm, mouth singing the words clearly in the voice of an angel. Sasuke stepped closer captivated by the one he saw and recognized immediately—he who was not expected but who couldn't stay away. This celebration to mark the coming of manhood; how could he miss something so important in the life of his beloved?

Bodies parted to let him pass; they recognized the emotion in him even if they didn't recognize him. A woman in red with hair in pinkest hue nodded to her date, a black haired man in a suit of black broken only by the cummerbund which was emerald green. All eyes followed him as he slipped closer to the boy in the corner—the Birthday boy. An adult saw him and took one step before a hand was placed on his shoulder firmly, "Let them meet; he's grown now who are we to stand in the way of true love?" A resigned sigh sounded but the feet remained where they had been halted.

Sasuke; however, never faltered in his quest to capture the only one he even saw in this room. The powerful figure was completely oblivious to all around him, dancing alone singing "My Immortal" and a tear falling down one cheek from those piercing eyes and gliding down from under the mask. The song ended just as Sasuke stood before the figure that had stopped his solitary dance facing the wall to allow any more tears which might fall to go unnoticed. A slight hitch of his thin shoulders was more than Sasuke could take and he closed the slight distance and wrapped his arms around the waist that had filled his every moment for so long; pulled the body he knew so intimately though he'd never held it in his arms before close to his. He whispered a word into the ear and all movement ceased as the boy comprehended what he was hearing. He opened his eyes to look at the wall and offer a prayer of thanks to the Gods and to his guardian demon for finally answering his dreams. Slowly—so slowly as if to confirm that this was real and not another waking dream—he turned around within that embrace to meet the eyes he had only dreamed of seeing.

His smile faltered when he was met with the mask; but he quickly regained his composure, it was a Masquerade after all. Then he looked into those eyes he knew; darkness met light and exploded. They both wore only eye masks with their lower faces painted to represent the remainder of the divine beasts they embodied; Phoenix and Tiger. Thin hands traced the line of the jaw; a thumb caressed the thin yet perfect lips before breaking all the rules of the Masque Ball and ripping the mask away. Just as eagerly was his own mask gone and they stood—finally—face to face. Darkness met light again and the resulting explosion shook them both. The entire crowd turned away as if by unspoken decree and the two were left alone.

Was it Sasuke who moved or Naruto? Perhaps it was both at once, but the result was their lips colliding both painted for the ball, and they tasted each other for the first time, tainted by the cosmetics. Naruto parted his lips and he tasted Sasuke's tongue as it probed within his mouth. Their bodies twined closer together as if finally joining was not enough and they must immediately become one. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist holding him so close he felt the breath catch. Naruto's arms were thrown around Sasuke's neck holding their lips captive. His breath caught as another tear fell down his cheek leaving a track in the carefully applied makeup but on the other side this time. The difference was this tear was pure joy where before it had been sheer agony that made him cry.

Sasuke took the form of his beloved picking him up easily and carrying him bridal style away from prying eyes and out the door to the courtyard. Once outside he refused to set Naruto down preferring instead to hold him close as he again captured the lips he had been denied for so long. The only thing that succeeded in breaking them apart was their necessity for air, and even that had been prolonged by their need of each other and their mutual ability to hold their breath longer than average. Now they gasp collectively both from the need for air and at the powerful connection of their finally joining together.

"I dreamed you would come—but I never expected you would."

"I was always walking in your dreams, love."

"I know and now I won't ever let you go."

"And you are always, MINE!"

When their lips met this time it was more than tentatively testing to see if what the eyes saw was truth. This time it was laced with desire and love. Naruto broke away first this time pulling back to look at Sasuke and slip out of his arms to land gently on the ground. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him with him, reaching into the pocket of his breeches and pulling out his keys and pressing them into Sasuke's other hand as they moved away from the celebration. He didn't need to speak to tell the other what was on his mind and a laugh of pure release trailed behind him on the night's air. Neither looked back to note the solitary figure standing in the doorway watching them depart with a knowing smile on his face. His hair was pulled into a spiky ponytail on the crown of his head; he chuckled as another figure joined him and bid him return inside.

Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly as they reached the shiny blue Camaro. Naruto had to grin—"Yeah, right, I'll drive this time; but I promise --next time, and only because you do not know the way to my house. His eyes were laughing at this unspoken joke between them. Would he really let the uninhibited Sasuke drive his Camaro? Of course! That's what was meant by total trust. Other than Sasuke the Camaro was Naruto's love. Bright blue like a Sapphire and purring like a tiger it was his treasured possession. Now that Sasuke was here how could he deny him anything?

So Naruto slipped behind the wheel this time, and Sasuke slid into the passenger seat. With a decisive roar the car started and Naruto grinned as he gunned the engine leaving a pair of black trails in the parking lot. He was certain to get hell for it tomorrow; or whenever he made an appearance from within the cave like confines of his bedroom. His foot fell heavier than usual on the accelerator as Sasuke laid one hand on his thigh resulting in a delicious shiver running up said leg and down the knee boot firmly pressed to the petal. He welcomed the contact, separating just to get into the car had been torture after finally seeing the face he had only been able to dream of seeing up to this point. Years, it had literally been years he had desired to look into those dark eyes and feel the weight of those lips on his own.

It seemed as if the car understood his urgency to be alone with his boyfriend. Naruto laughed lowly leading Sasuke to ask what caused it and him being embarrassed to admit that he was thrilled to admit they were going to his empty house where the party had hours left to run and they could be undisturbed until at least past one, and yet he could not seem to get there fast enough. Sasuke chuckled, a real genuine humorous sound, even if it definitely had dark currents running through it.

It seemed as if the car drove itself tonight, one minute Naruto was thrilling to his lover's touch and the next they were in front of the house. He looked at the house and bit his lower lip. He was suddenly anxious, what if Sasuke didn't approve of him once he saw what he had become in the time they had waited for this union? Truth be told Sasuke had never seen him yet, not in a carnal way, but he felt as if they both knew every facet of each other's being and body. He blushed as he made to open the door to the Camaro, but Sasuke pulled him back in. He looked at the older man questioningly, and was greeted by a warm kiss full of more passion than he could have ever guessed. All his questions faded away and every insecurity was washed away with that connection. His eyes slipped closed and he fell into the dream that overtook his conscious thought.

All he'd seen when his eyes were closed in nightly slumber was real before him now and he felt the rush of familiarity close over him and he gave in to his desire and love overflowing from every pore of his body. Sasuke was first to break contact, pulling back and when Naruto opened his eyes and looked he was met with a dark lust overpowering the desire he felt in his own body. He reached behind him pushing open the door and slipping out of the car barely breaking eye contact. They were connected by an invisible string now, moving them as one; Sasuke slipped out as he did mirroring his actions. Their bodies collided in front of the car and it was all Naruto could do not to just allow himself to give in right there and fall into Sasuke's arms and begin to rip off the carefully crafted outfit he'd only just now noticed.

He actually was able to cast an errant thought to wonder if anyone had even been able to think clearly enough to capture a photograph of the perfection of period dress and how exquisitely the man wearing it looked. He likewise marveled over their masks recalling only the taking them off and not what might have happened to them since. He felt a pang of sadness at the loss of his as he had made it himself of papier mache and it had fitted his face perfectly. But another glance into the face of his beloved as he pulled the key from the lock and ushered Sasuke through the door as if he were a visiting dignitary and he was almost unworthy of his presence.

He laughed at the complete absurdity of his thoughts and figured it was his way of keeping his sanity or trying to perpetuate the dream to fruition. But as soon as the door closed he knew the dream was yet again reality. He met Sasuke's eyes enticed by the fire blazing within and nodded once to the appropriate door. It took only that slight nod before he felt strong arms wrap around his torso and his feet being propelled in that direction. His upper body was twined within the warmth of Sasuke's own heat and scent and his hands wrapped into the curls of hair sleeked back with gel and dislodged them into the messy array he preferred. He felt the door give way behind him and knew there was nothing between him and the bed anymore. His eyes turned up tentatively, his only silent request that Sasuke be gentle; at first anyway.

The next thing he knew he was on the bed and his shirt was gone, the buttons miraculously intact, recognized only by the absence of pinging against the walls. His lips were captured again, and there was no restraint this time. Naruto felt the raw need between them, equally powerful and desperate. They had communicated by stealth for almost two years, been joined since Yule in heart by the gift Sasuke had been reluctant to accept and Naruto had been adamant he be allowed to offer. He clasped his hands behind Sasuke's head now, pulling him closer and meeting their lips yet again.

Suddenly everything shifted and Naruto felt the connection widen between them and the forces within them both call out to each other; darkness to darkness, man to man. He forgot everything but their bodies calling to each other and their brief struggle for dominance. Naruto couldn't begin to match Sasuke's dark need and he was won over easily, and then Naruto became the catalyst tearing away Sasuke's beautiful costume and throwing the shirt one way followed by the breeches in another. Boots seemed to have been abandoned by both somewhere between the front door and the bedroom, though Naruto couldn't recall when or where they were discarded. Instead he felt the confidence of his body as he lay naked before Sasuke's appreciative gaze. Far be it to say he wasn't drinking his own fill of the body bared before him just as greedily.

Sasuke was perfect to Naruto's gaze and he knew his eyes told the story by the smug smirk that graced Sasuke's features. His own cocky grin colored his features and then he pulled the form he had waited too long for down to meet his heated flesh. He knew it would be one of the few dominant acts he would muster, but they both knew his resistance to be dominated drove them and fueled their passion. Sasuke responded by biting his neck in punishment and Naruto cried out mingled pleasure in the pain. He was so ready he hurt and now Sasuke was teasing, kissing his neck in the hollow where he liked it, nipping gently where he had bitten roughly just seconds before, torturing the now tender flesh as it throbbed. His lips fell down tracing kisses and laving a trail down the almost hairless chest, the tongue flicked a pert nipple before passing down. Naruto's hands fisted the sheets and a low moan sounded from within. The hot muscle laving down his body alternately cooled by the breath on the trail of wetness was enthralling. He felt a shudder pass over his entire body as Sasuke reached the apex of dark curls dipping his tongue into the navel just to tease as he passed down.

Naruto's eyes were riveted to the form above, watching the head move down until it found what it was searching for. Naruto sighed huskily as the torturous tongue made contact with the head of his raging hard on, dipping into the slit and tasting his essence. He felt the heat pass through him and his cock twitched as Sasuke actually made a low sound in the back of his throat, the whispered prayer to the Goddess over how good it tasted was unplanned punishment. Naruto was so very needy and Sasuke was being so deliberately slow, savoring every moment and sensation. His hands twisted the sheets and released them in favor of digging nails into flesh as he grabbed his own upper thighs roughly. He groaned in agony as Sasuke finally wrapped his lips over the head and slowly moved down; it was agony that he took his time and yet Naruto felt every sensation so extremely he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Finally he was buried within Sasuke's hot mouth and it was all his strength and composure not to just buck his hips and force his lover to continue. But Sasuke complied, then, moving up and burying Naruto's cock deep into his throat eliciting the most wonton sound from his boyfriend. Naruto groaned in ecstasy as Sasuke swallowed him deep into his throat, it felt so good and Sasuke was making certain Naruto got the most out of this. He mumbled and the vibrations were glorious, Naruto arched his back and Sasuke chuckled sending another delicious shiver down Naruto's spine from the sensation. Sasuke used his teeth to graze Naruto's erection; as he moved back his eyes met Naruto's and he grinned. He was the master of teasing, and today he was having his way with his lover.

Naruto's eyes were dark with desire and his flesh was heated from the contact and the long awaited need finally being realized. He had waited so long for this. It was curious that no amount of thought or imagination could have prepared him for the reality of Sasuke's touch. It was fire across his skin, the sensation of Sasuke's fingers on his hips and across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Where his breath breezed across Naruto's form ignited passioned heat and caught a slow burning need in its wake. He had become the flame of love ignited from within and burning with passionate desire. His chest caught as his breath was stolen from him as Sasuke moved to take him full into his throat yet again. "Sasuke…" he breathed out in a low sigh.

Sasuke set to the frenzied pace yet again and Naruto felt his being wrapped in a cocoon of heated yearning…he needed release and Sasuke was a master at coercing his body, playing it like an instrument with a master's knowledge. They had spent long conversations discussing each other's likes, desires, and even fantasies. Sasuke had apparently been paying rapt attention because every movement he made brought fresh sensation to Naruto's body until he was a writhing mass of inflamed nerve endings and congealed muscle made fluid by Sasuke's master touch.

He cried out his lover's name as he reached the peak of desire and his seed was spent in his lover's mouth. Sasuke withdrew with a cocky grin and slid up Naruto's form locking their lips together, Naruto's essence still salty sweet in his mouth. Naruto groaned from the euphoric taste of his own cum mingled with the earthy essence that was Joseph. Their bodies twined again, limbs coiling around each other searching for more contact, more sensation. Sasuke's fingers were wrapped in Naruto's hair and Naruto's arms were tight around Sasuke's waist and back. They broke apart momentarily pausing for the briefest meeting of their eyes before crashing together again. Naruto nipped Sasuke's lip suckling it a minor yelp in his throat.

Sasuke heeded the request and slipped askew on Naruto's body pinning him down with his hands and eyes. He nuzzled Naruto's neck again, sucking gently where he'd succeeded in marking his lover earlier. His eyes met Naruto's and they were mirrors of desire and heated need. He was trying to take this slowly; he didn't want to hurt Naruto even though he knew they both wanted this equally. He saw his lover's eyes slide towards the bedside table and he saw a bottle of cucumber melon lotion. Grinning he needed no more coercion to adjust his body so he was still pinning Naruto's arms above him and yet supporting his weight with the same arm.

He grabbed the convenient pump and squirted a generous amount on his palm before pausing to eye the thin, tan form laid out before him. Naruto was looking up at Sasuke, their eyes meeting; both hooded and one desperate while the other was in total control. Naruto's gaze followed as Sasuke rubbed the lube over his shaft his stomach muscles quivering as the cool improvised lubricant touched his heated member. Naruto's tongue flecked out to trace his lips as he watched Sasuke wrap his hand around himself and massage the lotion over his length. Their eyes met as Sasuke slipped his hand off the end of his dick and grinned possessively at Naruto. "I love you, Naruto," he said in a voice colored with deep emotion.

Naruto's responding smile lit his face and eyes with warmth and love, "As I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips again as his still coated fingers moved down leaving a trail of thin lotion after them until he was past the hip and over the curve of skin below the navel. Naruto's hips shifted and his legs fell apart wantonly. He pressed into the kiss as he felt Sasuke's finger trace his puckered entrance, it slipped around effortlessly with the help of the lotion. Naruto arched his back begging silently for Sasuke to continue. He knew this wasn't going to be painless; he was as near a virgin as he ever had been it had been so long since he'd made love. He was anticipating the pain this time, it was meant to be part of the foreplay; both males liking things rough and heated.

His eyes fluttered open as Sasuke pulled away, but it was momentary to allow him to capture the tender flesh of Naruto's neck again. He bared his teeth and scraped them over Naruto's skin, giving no respite to the already tortured place from earlier. He bit it again, firmly but still gently for now. His lips pressing over it in a soothing kiss before the teeth tormented it again, passing lower and gripping the flesh at the curve where the collar bones junction. He flitted his tongue into the hollow as his finger flitted into the waiting orifice. Naruto murmured in despair and need, fighting to keep his hips from bucking and driving the finger deeper himself. Sasuke seemed to understand and began to work more directly probing with the digit and seeing Naruto's desire flare inserting the second finger before he intended to.

Sasuke's plan was torture and torment to make it last longer and feel more divine when he gave in. But their combined need was overpowering him and he was getting more worked up than he anticipated. Naruto was moaning openly now, there were no others in the house to hear so he did not try to hinder his cries of passion and moans of desire. Sasuke was expertly stretching the ring of muscle and had just inserted a third digit to Naruto's intense enjoyment. Their lips met again and again, mingled with nips and kisses to his flesh, every sensation fanning the flames that threatened to consume and burn away at his mortal soul. Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke again and saw the shift in his face; the expression of total abandonment and love unarmed him. Sasuke's face was so expressive, and when their eyes met Sasuke flashed the smile that was totally Naruto's; it lit his face and was bright in his eyes. An expression of total unguarded love and raw emotion.

Naruto smiled back, a weak facsimile of Sasuke's perfect expression of possessive love. He felt Sasuke poise himself over him and he relaxed into the movement, his arms still captive above his head were completely limp, his legs falling open to allow access they both wanted and needed. He felt Sasuke's firebrand erection touch the now loosened muscles and he caught his breath in anticipation. Sasuke never took his eyes off Naruto as he slowly slipped into him. Naruto could not block the flicker of pain, Sasuke had worked to prepare him but Naruto was still very tight. But he relaxed again and grinned up at Sasuke. Sasuke crushed their lips together using his mouth and tongue to divert attention away and he slipped in fully all at once. Naruto's hips bucked as Sasuke hit his prostate and all memory of pain dissipated. He moaned loudly a long drawn out sound that caught Sasuke in it's power and meaning. He set a pace, not fast but powerful in itself and displaying all the love he felt for the boy beneath him.

Sasuke released Naruto's hands finally and felt the sting of nails as Naruto immediately grabbed him digging into his shoulders and pulling all the way to his waist. Sasuke murmured in pleasured pain and increased the intensity of his thrust. Naruto stretched to sink his teeth into Sasuke's chest muffling the still loud cry of enjoyment he uttered. Sasuke's reaction was to drive deeper into his beloved and throw his head back groaning in ecstasy. Naruto suckled where he'd bitten, his own mark blooming on Sasuke's chest over his heart. He smirked in satisfaction before losing himself to the power and force of Sasuke's ministrations. Sasuke knew how to move to hit him every time dead on the prostate and his cries were becoming ragged in his burning passion. He felt the release building again and looked into Sasuke's face to see the burning as clearly as if he'd spoken it aloud. Sasuke wasn't long from his own climax, and Naruto gave over to really enjoying this letting it build and take him along with it. The emotions and sensations were too powerful to deny and he felt the spiral going higher and higher on the waves of sweet rapture.

"Sasuke… Gods, Sasuke…come with me, lover…I can't hold much longer!"

His demand was echoed in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at him, the feral need had ratcheted to fever pitch and Sasuke was falling into the brink at the precipice of shared union. Naruto cried out Sasuke's name as his orgasm shattered what little sanity he had left. He heard the delicious sound of his own name mingled with his cry and felt the violent release filling him, coating his muscles as they clamped down on Sasuke's spasming penis. They both arched into the release causing their joining to deepen even more. Sasuke thrust into his climax and Naruto dug his fingers deeper into Sasuke's upper arms where he'd found purchase when his own climax had come. They felt the last wave pass through them joining the ecstatic release from its beginning to its close. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes grinning in satisfied passion from their union.

Sasuke made no move and remained as he was buried within Naruto's tight heat. Naruto pulled him down to crush their lips together again his swollen from the abuse and Sasuke's firm and yet soft against him. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's torso binding them closer and holding tight to the only one he'd really loved. Naruto knew this, he'd known for some time, but now he realized it. Sasuke was his deepest love, and the only one that had ever mattered. He'd fought to keep their love a secret from those who might have the power to keep them apart; but now he was a man and he could lay claim to the one he wanted. He could see the resolve in Sasuke's eyes and knew he felt the same.

Naruto grinned, "Mine, forever."

"MINE!" was the answer delivered with a self assured smirk.

A slight pause, then a heartfelt whisper, "I'm so glad you came, this was the perfect Birthday present."

"This is only the beginning, Love."

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly. What did he mean? But he understood instantly, they were together now, and nothing would tear them apart. It was just the beginning for them; they had their lifetime to spend together. Naruto grinned up at Sasuke, he shifted his hips feeling Sasuke still buried in him and hard, the contact made him swell even more filling Naruto and fueling the tentative movement with more want. Sasuke grinned and complied to begin the next expression of their love, his perfect smile all Naruto would ever need to know he belonged.


End file.
